Light and Dark
by Azn and Amazing
Summary: uhh.... remember that little freddret and elliot bit? yah this is basically well that


**Light and Dark**

By:

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of it's characters, I wish I did but I don't.

Characters:

Renae Oshino– Princess of Eniko.

Dark Fujire - A soldier of the army of Eniko and the son of a general.

Koji Kanzaiki - The Duke's son.

King Oshino - Renae's father, king of Eniko.

Queen Oshino - Renae's mother, queen of Eniko.

Toki no Byoushin – An image in the form of a girl that is one half of the spirit and controller of time.

White Image – The image that appears and changes everything.

Village Girl - The narrator person.

Act One Scene One 

(Lights go up; village girl is C stage, lights- sunny day, setting- village square in the renaissance times)

Village Girl: Here these people wait to see the story long lost. The story of how a beautiful princess and a normal army soldier fall in love. They are in different classes in their culture's social life, but that does not stop the love in their hearts from growing stronger and stronger until it's as great as the stars above us. _(Lights change-storm clouds, lightning, sounds- thunder)_ But, unfortunately, in between them is their very best friend. He loves the princess and envies his friend. With this envy he enters a world of hatred, jealousy, and evil. While the soldier was away at war, his friend went to the spirit of time, the Toki no Byoushin, and with his heart filled with hate, he wished for the soldier's life to be taken away. His wish was granted, the soldier died in battle. And there is where love becomes powerful! Let me say no more, and let you see the story for yourselves. The long lost story so sad and depressing, yet so beautiful it's hard to believe. Now let me say no more! _(Black out)_

Act one Scene Two 

(Renaissance village-background, bridge at center stage, lights-sunny, blue mat under the bridge to act as water)

Little Renae_: (offstage_) Come now my friends, quicken your feet!

Little Dark and Koji: _(offstage) _We are coming! Would you please slow down_? (Three kids come running in L, one girl, two boys, they run onto bring and yell to the audience)_

Little Renae: I must ask a question. We are friends, correct?

Little Dark and Koji: Of course.

Little Renae: And it will always be that way, correct?

Little Dark and Koji: Correct.

Little Renae: Great! _(They all laugh)_ Come now, it is getting late; the guards will be waking up soon. _(Little Dark and Koji nod)_ Let's go! _(they all run off R, from offstage)_ Dear me, the guards have already awakened; we must go around the back_. (Black out)_

Act Two Scene One 

_(Curtains down, village girl at center stage, spotlight) _

Village Girl: It is now ten years later. The princess, the duke's son, and the soldier that you have just seen are now 18 years old. _(spotlight goes down, village girl walks off R, curtains go up, lights-clear night sky, background- empty grass field, Dark is DL)_

Renae: _(offstage)_ Dark!

Dark: Renae! _(Renae runs on stage from R, Dark runs toward Renae, meets at center)_

Renae: We should not be here alone, my father will be furious_. (Dark grabs Renae by the arms and looks at her)_ Dark, what are you doing? Let go of me!

Dark: Renae, _(tears, hugs Renae and doesn't let go) _Why?

Renae_: (struggling)_ What is thou talking about? What are you doing? Dark, let go! _(Starts crying too)_

Dark: No, I will never let go! Nothing can ever tear us apart! _(Renae stops struggling)_

Renae: Dark. _(hugs Dark, wakes up into reality)_ Dark, we cannot. _(pushes him away)_ We cannot do this. _(turns away)_ We are in completely different classes. You are a soldier and I am the princess, it would never work, it will never work. My father, the king, he will be furious if he finds out.

Dark: I do not care if we're different classes, I do not care if you are the princess and I am just a soldier. Doest thou care?

Renae: Well not at all, but… father…

Dark_: (hugs Renae)_ No one, not even the king, can tear us apart, I promise.

Renae: But father would… he would kill you.

Dark: If I die for you, I rest in peace.

Renae: _(turns around)_ Dark…

Dark: Shh… If I really must die, all I wish is to hear you speak those words.

Renae: What words, what is thou talking of?

Dark: You know.

Renae_: (smiles, hugs him tight)_ I love you Dark.

Dark: I love you also. _(Koji enters R)_

Koji: Hey Dark, your…_(sees Renae and Dark hugging, Dark and Renae realize Koji is there)_

Dark: Koji. _(they let go of each other) _

Renae: Uh… I must leave, father will be looking for me. Farewell Dark.

Dark: Farewell.

Renae_: (runs across to Koji) _Farewell Koji.

Koji: _(bows to Renae)_ Until we meet again, fare princess. _(Renae runs off R)_

Koji: Umm… The general would like to see you in the weaponry chamber Dark.

Dark: Oh uh… farewell Koji. _(starts running across stage)_

Koji: Bye. _(Dark goes off R)_ Dark. _(to audience)_ Why? _(kneels and looks up)_ Why must this happen to me? Why? Why must the woman I love so much love my most precious friend?! Lord help me, my head is spinning! What can I do? _(a spotlight at the C with falling glitter)_ What? What is this? Who casts this light? What is happening? _(Virtual image of girl in flying white sheets appears in the spotlight)_ Who are you? Are you an angel sent from the gods to help me? Or are you a devil sent from the hells and dooms at the center of the earth and are here to pierce my heart? Tell me!

White Image: Kill Dark.

Koji: What?! What are you saying?! Who are you?! What do you want from thee?!

White Image: Tell the Toki no Byoushin to take Dark's time on earth away.

Koji: What are you saying? Why do you wish for me to kill Dark?

White Image: Kill Dark. _(the image starts to fade)_ Kill Dark. _(echoes)_

Koji: What?! Wait a moment! _(starts running toward the image)_ Who are you?! _(image has faded away, Koji is at C)_ Who was that? Or rather what was that? And what was she saying? If it was a she. (thinks to himself) Kill Dark? Why I could never… but to have Renae, I must! I am dearly sorry Dark. I have no other choice. You must die my friend, it is the only way. _(black out)_

Act Two Scene Two 

(setting-palace courtyard, lights-late afternoon around sunset, lights go up-Renae and Dark C)

Renae: Dark, you mustn't.

Dark: I will come back fine, please do not worry about me.

Renae: Is there no other way, I mean, why war?

Dark: It is the only way, it will prove my strength to the king and then he will allow us to be together. Is that not what we always wished for? Now we have a chance, do you not want to be together?

Renae: I do, but… I do not want you to be harmed; thou could die if thou goes to war like this!

Dark: I will be fine, I promise. Besides, I have learned something over the years.

Renae: What is it?

Dark: They say dying for the person you love is a very noble thing to do, it proves how much you love a person, but the people who think that way are foolish! Someone very wise once told me, "Whatever happens to you never let go of the one you truly love. Don't choose death to protect your love. To protect your love, no matter what you must live." I will not allow myself to leave this earth before you do, and you will not leave until you hair is white and your face is of wrinkles.

Renae: _(hugs Dark)_ Dark. _(Renae's father, the king enters L along two guards)_

King: Renae, what are you doing?!

Renae: _(gasp) _Father! _(Dark turns around, sees the king, Renae and Dark let go of each other)_ No!

Dark: Your Majesty!

King: I know you; you are the general's son. What are thou doing with my daughter?! She is the princess thou should not be touching her, thou should not even be seeing her like this! Who does thou think thy are?! _(Koji hears noise enters R and stays in the corner to listen)_

Renae: Father, it is not what you think!

Dark: No, it is exactly what you think! Your Majesty, I love the queen to be.

King: What?! Thou hast no right to love her! Get away from her! _(walks over to them and pulls Renae away)_ You come with me, we will settle this matter another time.

Renae: Father, let go! Father!

Dark: Your Majesty, please let the princess go!

King: What?! How dare thou talk to me that way! I am thy king! Do you wish to die?!

Dark: No, I do not wish to die, but if I must I will. I love the princess.

King: All right, well why are thou attracted to thy princess?

Dark: I love her, but I do not know why.

King: What?! Then we have nothing to say. But let me tell you, you will die at sunset.

Renae: Father! No!

King: Quiet! I'll deal with you later!

Dark: Let her go your majesty!

King: Quiet! You have absolutely no right to be talking to me or my daughter. Guards, take him to the cellar! _(Guards take hold of his arms, Dark pulls away)_

Dark: You are right your majesty, I have no right to be talking to you. But I do have the right to love the princess. Many do, and I have a right to be talking to her because she loves me! Ask her yourself!

King: How dare you! Guards, give me my sword!

Renae: Father, stop! He's right! I do love him! I love him more than anything! Why can we not be together?!

King: Because you are the princess! He is nothing but a common soldier! How can you love something like that?! He is nothing!

Renae: He is no thing! He is a human being just as you and I are! Why can I not love a human?! Just because I'm the princess and he's not a prince?! Sorry father, I know it is the law but I cannot live with such a thing! If it is because that I am a princess that we cannot be together, I rather not be the princess!

King: Not be the princess? Do you think your little soldier prince will still love you then?

Renae: What do you mean? Father!

King: Does thou really believe this trash loves you? Are you really that foolish? All he loves is your money! He only loves you because you are the princess and the princess rich! He does not love you, he loves the money of the royals'. If he does not love money, then he would love the power of being king. When I die, then you husband becomes king. That is what he wants of you! You fool!

Renae: Father!

Dark: Your wrong! I love Renae for what is in her heart, not for her fortune or the privilege to be king!

King: You are to refer to her as the princess! And how can you prove that you love the princess not for the fortune and the power? _(Dark does not respond)_ Well?

Dark: I prove my love by

King: By death?

Dark: No.

King: Why? Afraid? Afraid to die for the person you say you love? That would prove that you do not truly love her, would it not?

Dark: I'm not afraid to die. I'm afraid to die in vain. Your Majesty, let me tell you something that I have learned about loving someone and sacrifice. They say dying for the person you love is a very noble thing to do, it proves how much you love a person, but the people who think that way are foolish! I was once told, "Whatever happens to you never let go the one you truly love. Do not choose death to protect your love. To protect your love no matter what you must live." I will not die for such a reason as this.

King: Ha! Foolish boy! I was not born yesterday! Your pathetic lies will not fool thee!

Dark: I am not lying. If you do not believe me then I prove myself.

King: Oh really? And how might you do that? You are nothing but a useless soldier!

Dark: What if I won you a country? Then would you believe me?

King: How would you do that?

Dark: Let me lead the army to war with Arsisuru and if I win, you let Renae and I be together

King: All right, you will lead the army, but if you should lose the war and yet still be alive then you will die!

Dark: Fine. But until then you will let Renae and I see each other as we wish.

King: Grr . . . Fine, but you will be accompanied with a guard at all times.

Dark: If this is so, then would you please let go of Renae? I believe you are hurting her. _(King throws Renae angrily to Dark, Dark catches to her, King exits L along with guard) _Are you alright?

Renae: I'm fine, but Dark, why did you do that? Now you could get yourself killed!

Dark: I told you, I will not die. I promise.

Renae: Dark.

Dark: Hey, it will be fine. _(Renae hugs Dark)_

Koji: He, he, he . . . this will be good. _(Black out) _

Act Two Scene Three 

(Setting-white wall covered with vines, lighting-noon/high sun, up stage white columns also covered in vines, Renae and Dark C stage, Dark in armor, Renae has a sword in her hands)

Renae: Dark… must you really go?

Dark: No, but if I do not go there's a ninety nine percentage chance that I will be executed and if I do go there is only a sixty percentage chance I will be killed. Now which chance would you like me to take?

Renae: But Dark… _(sighs)_ well all right then, but at least take this with you. _(hands Dark the sword)_ this is the Toki no Kusabi, it is told to be the one half of the Toki no Inyokoshi and the other half is suppose to be the Toki no Byoushin. If you have one half and I praise before the other, maybe your chance of death will lessen.

Dark: _(chuckles)_ Renae, you silly little girl. All right I will take this sword with me into battle.

Queen: _(off stage)_ Renae!

Renae: Coming mother! Farewell Dark and be careful. (kiss Dark on the cheek)

Queen:_(off stage) _Renae! Come here!

Renae: I said I will be coming!

Dark: Leave before the queen starts blaming me.

Renae: _(giggles)_ 'Til we meet again Prince Dark. _(runs of R, Koji enters L)_

Dark: Koji, perfect I was just looking for you.

Koji: What is it Dark?

Dark: I wish for you to do me a favor.

Koji: Yes?

Dark: If anything is to happen to me, please take care of Renae.

Koji: What?

Dark: I must go to war soon. I do not know what will happen, but if I die, please take care of Renae for me. I need you my friend, I do not want anything to happen to her. Please?

Koji: _(pauses)_ Of course. I will take care of her and protect her with my life. I promise, my friend.

Dark: Thank you, Koji. Now I must go_. (exits L)_

Koji: Oh, I will protect her all right, after your death. _(evil laugh, black out)_

Act Two Scene Four

_(Setting: -in a dark empty room, lighting-night, on stage DR is a statue that looks like the white image from before except it is in sacred robes entire statue is white or light blue, that is the Toki no Byoushin [half the spirit of time, enter Koji L to DC, to the statue)_

Koji: Toki no Byoushin, half the spirit of time, appear to me! _(Virtual image comes from statue, image is in color, wind blows, image robes are flying) _

Toki: Koji Kanzaiki, so you have finally arrived, I have been expecting you.

Koji: How did you know I would come?

Toki: When you are the spirit of time or even half, you know everything.

Koji: Then you should know why I am here.

Toki: You wish to kill Dark Fujire so that you will have the princess, yes?

Koji: And I wish that it is done so that no one, I repeat, no one knows what happened, understand?

Toki: Your wish is my command. _(Toki no Byoushin moves her right arm around in the air, glitter starts to appear)_ It is done; Dark Fujire will die in war undetected as wish of his friend Koji Kanzaiki.

Koji: Tell no one of this night.

Toki: Yes. _(Koji turns and exits L laughing, the Toki no Byoushin fades laughing as well, Black out)_

Optional Scene 

(Setting-battlefield/dead bodies/swords/blood/big rocks, lights-white wash, soldiers battling on stage, a clock tower UC, Dark battles soldiers, kills a few, walks under the clock tower while battling, the second hand on the clock falls off and stabs Dark, Dark falls, Dark dies, black out)

Act Three Scene One 

_(Curtains down, spotlight at center on Village girl)_

Village Girl: Now Dark has gone war. Let us see what is to be. _(Black out, Curtains go up, Renae is in the room of the Toki no Byoushin kneeling and praising, lights-around sunset, Koji runs in L, acting sad and surprised)_

Koji: Renae! The war, they lost! We have to leave this place, the Arsisian will be here in a matter of days!

Renae: What?! Dark! Where is Dark?!

Koji: Dark met death in the battle.

Renae: What?! What did thou just say?!

Koji: Dark died. Very unexpectedly, they were fighting in front of the Toki no Inyokoshi Clock Tower then suddenly the second hand on the clock fell and pierced right through his heart. His body is still at the battlefield. _(Renae starts backing away, shaking her head)_ Renae?

Renae: No… no… no… no… this cannot be true. _(Runs up to Koji, grabs his arms)_ Tell me its not true Koji, tell me your just playing some sort of joke! Koji?! _(Koji's head is down)_

Koji: It is no a joke, it is true, Dark is dead. _(Renae slides down, on her knees, crying)_

Renae: No… _(Koji kneels down with her)_

Koji: Renae… _(Koji hugs her, when Renae is not looking he snickers)_ It is all right, please do not cry.

Renae: No, it is not all right! Koji, Dark is gone!

Koji: I know. _(pretends to start crying)_ But there is nothing we can do about it, there is no point in crying over someone who died. It will not bring them back, it only hurts your heart.

Renae: Koji _(keeps crying)_

Koji: Would you smile again if I told you that I love you just as much as Dark did and will protect just as he would? _(Renae pulls away and stands)_

Renae: Koji? You_? (Koji stands)_

Koji: I love you Renae, I love you more than Dark ever did! Why can you not accept me? Renae! _(Renae runs away from Koji off L, Koji to audience)_ Why Dark?! Why must you take Renae from me even when you are dead? Why? I will have Renae whether you like it or not! I promise you. And when I do get Renae, enjoy your life in hell! _(Evil laugh, Black out)_

Act Three Scene Two 

(Same as Act Three Scene One, with Renae crying and no Koji)

Renae: Toki no Byoushin, please tell me why you took my beloved Dark away?! Why?! _(Toki no Byoushin appears, Renae gasps) _Are you the Toki no Byoushin? _(Toki nods)_

Toki: I have been waiting for you, Princess Renae. Why the crying, are you not happy?

Renae: Happy?! Why would I be happy?!

Toki: Why would you not be? You are the princess, thousands of people love and adore you, you have wonderful parents, and one that loves enough to leave his own life in your hands. Why would you not be happy?

Renae: I am no princess, my country belongs to Arsisuru. Thousands of people do not adore me, thousands of people think of me as trash. The one that loves me enough to leave his life in my hands, you say. He is dead!

Toki: Why he is not dead, he is standing in the Hall of Armor this very moment talking with the king.

Renae: _(very surprised)_ Dark?

Toki: I am not talking of that man, he is dead, I am talking of thy friend from childhood, Koji Kanzaiki I believe it was. Why do you not know that he is in love with you? Why he is the one that ask for me to kill Dark? Does thou not know? Did he not tell thou? I would think that he would tell you, strange.

Renae: What did thy say?! Koji ask you to kill Dark?!

Toki: Yes.

Renae: What? Why? Why in the name of god would he do such a thing? Dark was one of Koji's closest friends!

Toki: Yes I know. But their problem was you.

Renae: Me?

Toki: Yes. You loved Dark, correct? _(Renae nods)_ And Dark loved you, yes? _(Renae nods)_ The problem is that Koji is in love with you as well. He would do anything to have you including kill his friend. Now do you understand? _(Renae shakes her head, Toki sighs)_ Thee loved Dark, Dark loved thee, but Koji loved thee as well. Koji wants thee to love him instead of Dark, and he thought the only way for that to happen is if Dark died. And that is when he came to me. Doest thou now understand?

Renae: Yes. I understand, but I wish that it were not so.

Toki: So now, are you going to tell the court about this?

Renae: No.

Toki: Why not? You know who killed your most beloved, why not get revenge for him?

Renae: Because revenge will not bring my Dark back, it will only hurt more people and kill another, so why get revenge.

Toki: I know that is not the only reason in thy heart.

Renae: It was because of me that Koji did such a thing; I feel a sense of responsibility.

Toki: So is this the end? Everyone is happy?

Renae: No. I am not happy, and Koji will not be happy either. Toki no Byoushin, I beg of you. Give my time on young mother earth to Dark so that he may live. I would be happy to see Dark live if the only price was mine own life. Please Toki no Byoushin; please give my time to Dark so that he may live.

Toki: Your wish is my command_. (Waves arms around, glitter comes out)_ It has been done, after seven days and seven nights of horror all of thy time will belong to Dark, permanently.

Renae: Thank you Toki no Byoushin. _(Black out)_

Act Four Scene One 

(Curtains down, spotlight on Village Girl at C, Village Girl has bag)

Village Girl: After the war was lost, the Arsisuru Army invaded Eniko and destroyed everything, killed anyone they could find young or old. Even now they are still looking for kill. I should think it be time to trudge, pack, and be gone. _(runs off R, curtains rise)_

_(Setting-ruins covered with blood, lights-dim red and white, on stage are dead bodies stabbed with swords and covered with blood, Renae is lying down at C stage, spotlight on Renae, the statue of the Toki no Byoushin is behind her, Dark enters L)_

Dark: Renae_! (runs to her, gets down and puts Renae in his arms on his chest)_ Renae!

Renae: Dark, you're back! _(coughs)_

Dark: Renae, what happened?

Renae: The Arsisian invaded this land, killed so many people, the entire country is either dead or they ran.

Dark: Renae, I thought I was dead but then something happened, it was like I came back to life. Then this spirit appeared to me and told me that thou

Renae: Shh…

Dark: But _(it starts snowing lightly)_

Renae: Look Dark, the first snow of the year.

Dark: Renae

Renae: Just tell me one more time that you love me.

Dark: I love you Renae. _(holds her tighter and starts crying)_

Renae: I love you Dark, even in heaven I will love you. _(passes out and dies)_

Dark: Renae. _(Looks up)_ RENAE!!! _(cries some more)_ If you die then there is no reason for me to live. We are the light and dark. You are the light and I am the dark. Light is nothing without dark and dark is without light. I am nothing without you. _(takes out the sword Renae gave him)_ With the Toki no Kusabi, the second half of time, I give my life to Renae forever more. _(stabs himself, blood spatters on the blank white snow)_ Renae, if you die then I die with you, my love. _(Falls on the snow next to Renae, holds her hand, dies again, Toki no Byoushin appears above them crunched up, all sad like)_

Toki: What have I done? _(cries)_ I have done something very wrong and now everyone is gone. They live in misery or they do not live at all. Why was I so stupid? What can I do? Just let them die? If I froze time would they be able to live in a world created from their memory? Well, I could always try, I will freeze time. _(Waves arms around, glitter comes out)_ Why does it not work? Is it because I am only half? Why must I be half? I am helpless! _(disappears, enters Koji L, runs over to Renae) _

Koji: Renae! It is all because of me. If I had not fallen into a world of darkness and wished for Dark to die, none of this would have happened. I am sorry. I let thee die in vain. (_Black out)_

Act Four Scene Two 

(curtains down, spotlight C on Village Girl)

Village Girl: And so Koji Kanzaiki lived his life in misery. He tried many times to kill himself but each and every time he failed. It was as if the Toki no Byoushin would not let him die until he finished the story of the princess and the soldier, like a curse. Then finally, the day he finished the book Light and Dark, was his curse allowed to end. After he wrote the very last word, he took the Toki no Kusabi and stabbed himself just as Dark did. But after that, everything vanished. The country of Eniko was forgotten, the true story was transformed and the real legend lost, the statue of the Toki no Byoushin and the sword of Toki no Kusabi were never seen again. That was the end. _(Black out)_

**The End**


End file.
